This invention relates to wine racks and, more particularly, to wine racks especially suited for transport between various locations.
Wine racks have been in existence for as long as people have enjoyed wine. Over the years, a myriad of rack structures have been proposed to facilitate the storage of wine bottles and/or associated glassware. Whereas each of these rack structures has served admirably to satisfy the peculiar requirements of each wine storage specification, none of the prior art racks have provided a totally satisfactory and totally universal arrangement for storing both wine bottles and associated glassware and, in particular, none of the prior art wine racks have provided a totally satisfactory portable structure which functions to efficiently store both wine bottles and associated glassware and which is yet readily transportable between various locations.